


Soulja Boy

by belizafryler, theladyofthedarkcastle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, We were clearly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.... What happens when you cross some friends and google documents? Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulja Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



When Belle awoke, and went downstairs, she was surprised to see breakfast was already on the table. “Rumpelstiltskin?” she called out.

“Over here, dearie,” he called from the corner bookshelf where he was glancing at a map. “Eat up or else we’ll be late!”

Belle glanced over at him in surprise. “Where are we going?” she asked, sitting down and beginning to shovel into the food.

He let out a high-pitched giggle. “The surprise is part of the fun!”

She rolled her eyes, and nodded. “Whatever you say, dearie.” Belle snarked in response.

Rumple frowned, gazing at her with disapproval. “There’s no need to be rude, Belle.”

Belle snickered. “You’re so hypocritical, Rumpelstiltskin.” she said softly, almost under her breath.

He pretended to not hear her, more concerned with making sure Belle didn’t see the location on the map as he folded it away and tucked it into his pocket.

Belle snorted and ate ‘til she was full. “I’m ready to go,” she stated. “If you’ve got a suitcase for me, I can go pack.” she suggested.

Rumple made a big show of rolling his eyes. “We’re not going to be gone that long! Just grab a cloak.”

She nodded and went to get her green cloak. Putting it on and twirling, she teasingly asked, “How do I look?” she didn’t expect an answer, though.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Perfectly adequate.” He avoided her eyes as he bounced on the balls of his feet awkwardly. “Are you ready now?”

Belle nodded. “Yes, I’m ready. How are we traveling?” she asked. “Magic or carriage?” she clarified.

His knowing look was answer enough. He slided up close to her, even though it wasn’t necessary for his magic to transport them. WIth a snap of his fingers, the purple smoke began to swirl around them.

Belle looked around once the magic transported them, noticing they were in her old library at her castle. “Where are we, Rum?” she asked in confusion.

“Look around you, dearie,” he said smugly. “You haven’t been away from home so long to forget it, have you?”

“No, I… I know where we are.” Belle said after a minute. “I’m just confused as to why.” she admitted. “You never said that I could visit…”

“I never said you couldn’t,” he pointed out with a knowing smirk. When Belle didn’t move, he gave her a slight shove. “Well, don’t just stand there. We need to make it back before dark and you’ll still need to fix my supper.”

She stared at him in horror. “Rumpelstiltskin… I thought that I was going to be locked up in the castle forever,” she started. “I thought that you would never allow me to do anything but wait on you. I thought- I thought the worst of you.” she admitted slowly. “But here you are, allowing me to visit my family. I can’t thank you enough.” she reached up to peck his scaly cheek. “Where is Papa?” she asked curiously. “Do you know?”

Rumple opened his mouth, but no response came out. He swallowed slowly and stared at Belle in shock. “In the throne room, I suppose?” he finally replied, his voice coming out slightly strangled sounding.

Belle nodded, and grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the throne room. “Come on! He’ll be so glad to see me!” she excitedly said.

“Uh, perhaps I should stay here,” Rumple said, trying to slow Belle down. “I doubt your father wants to see me.”

“You’re coming.” she snapped in response giddily. “I don’t care what Papa says, you’re a friend to me and I want him to see that.” she explained patiently. “Please, Rum?” she begged.

Rumple nodded. He was so shocked that she had called him her friend and actually wanted him to come with her that he let her pull him along without a fight. It was all he could do not to break out in a smile. 

Belle dragged her friend into the throne room, a smile blossoming on her face as she saw her father. “Papa!” she shrieked, launching herself into his arms.

Belle’s happiness was a joy to witness and Rumple couldn’t find it in himself to regret bringing her, even with he saw Maurice eye him suspiciously over Belle’s shoulder.

“Papa, Rumple’s decided that I can visit you sometimes.” Belle said excitedly. Maurice looked at her questioningly. “Rumple?” he asked, quirking a brow. Belle nodded solemnly. “He does have a name, you know.” she snorted.

Rumple stood off to the side, wishing he could just turn Maurice into a snail and save himself the embarrassment of this awkward situation. “Employees work harder when they have days off,” he drawled. 

Belle snickered. “He’s just afraid to admit he likes me,” she confided in a stage whisper to her father, who narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps while you’re here,” Maurice said thoughtfully. “You can get married, to Gaston of course. Then you won’t have to go back.” he smiled at her, obviously proud that he’d thought of the idea.

He wasn’t sure which was worse - the fact that Belle seemed to know he harbored secret feelings for him or that Maurice was trying to marry his Belle off to another man. Clearing his throat loudly, he strutted towards them, every inch the confident showman. “I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly let go of my maid. You see, good help is terribly hard to break in.” Rumple smiled maliciously when he saw the other man pale at his words.

Belle snorted openly at his words. “Rum, stop it. You’re gonna make Papa blow a gasket.” she teased both of the men in question. She turned to her father. “Papa,” she said seriously. “I wouldn’t marry Gaston if the ogres were back and our lives depended on it.” she raised an eyebrow. “I’d sooner marry Rumpelstiltskin here.” If he would just fucking ask me! She thought.

Breathing seemed to be more difficult than usual for Rumple, as Belle’s words burned into his brain. Did she mean what he thought she meant, he wondered. But no, there was no way a beauty like him would ever want to wed a beast like him. She was merely making a point to her father.

Belle glared her soul into Rumpel’s head, wishing for once he could read her mind and see how much she cared for him. When nothing came up, she turned to her father. “I’m not marrying Gaston,” she vowed. Her father nodded. “Very well, my dear,” Maurice agreed. “But you could still.. stay…” he tried.

Before Belle could answer, Rumple found himself speaking. “Perhaps this visit was a mistake.” He glared at Maurice and felt no small amount of pleasure at seeing the other man flinch. “I’ll be waiting in the other room. Keep your visit short,” he told Belle before leaving the room.

Belle nodded softly at Rumpelstiltskin before turning to her father in dismay. “Couldn’t you have just been happy with what you got, Papa? Now I fear he’ll not let me come back.” she lamented, glaring at father before starting to walk off.

 

 

Rumple had laid his head against the cool stone of the hallway when he heard Belle exit the throne room and step up to him.

Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, a sigh escaping her rosy lips. “I.. I apologise for my father’s behaviour, Rumpelstiltskin.” she murmured. “I’ve no desire to leave you.” she said quietly. Oh, spinner, if only you knew...She thought.

He was about to reply when he heard another noise in the hall. Rumple spun around to see another person had joined them.

It was none other than Soulja Boy who was carrying some odd contraption upon his shoulder. Belle laughed at the look on Rumple’s face. Soulja Boy had started working in her father’s castle after Belle had celebrated her ninth name day and she’d had a soft spot for him ever since. Her father didn’t really know what to make of him, but he definitely livened up a couple of Belle’s birthday balls. Soulja Boy smiled softly at the princess returned then chuckled in the direction of the frozen sorcerer before setting the box on the floor. Belle knew what was coming. He pushed a small button hidden on the side and a familiar tune flitted through the hallways. 

Belle began to twerk, her butt in the air as the familiar tune of Soulja Boy came on. “HEY YOUUUUUUU SOULJA BOYYYY..” she sang out, getting closer to Rumpelstiltskin, still twerking as she moved nearer to him, her eyes gleaming mischieviously. There was one way to tell him she cared for him, she figured…

Rumple mischievously lifted his shirt while holding an inviting look on his face. Belle was confused. Rumple drew a line horizontally across his abdomen, “Sign my contract, dearie.” Belle grinned, “What is it that I am signing?”

“That’s up to you my dear, unless, you like to read the very fine print.” He grinned, lasciviously as his eyes flickered down towards his trousers. 

Belle licked her lips. “I never sign something without reading all of the terms and agreements first.” Her hands drifted down towards the drawstrings holding all of Rumple’s secrets. She could feel his breathing quicken as she twerked nearer and nearer to the spot he needed her in most.

The first contact of Belle’s delectable rump sent shivers scattering through both bewildered parties. 

“Whatdya say, my scaly love. Want to make your own deal?”

Rumple swallowed. What the hell was going on? How had he ended up with his maid pressed practically against him and him ready to explode like a crude boy during his first female encounter.

He let his hands drift up the sides of Belle’s hips as the music reached some kind of crescendo. 

“Wait! Rumple! Are you ready?!” 

“Ready..? For what?” 

Belle almost knocked him on his ass as she bounced away suddenly and whipped her arms out, tripping almost backwards and sideways at the same time. 

“NOW I MEAN YOUUUUUUUUU” 

“Belle?!” 

“Just join me!”   
She grabbed his hands and pulled him along, almost whacking his head into one of the decorative fire torches. 

Rumple let out a meager, “Ow.” Belle smirked, smacking his delicious rump. “OH RUMPLE! LET ME PLAY WITH YOUR DAGGER!” she moaned out suggestively.

“Did you sign the no-liability waiver?” he said teasingly. He pulled his trousers down just a little.

Belle slid back over to Rumple, easily putting herself in arm’s length, her eyes eating at him desperately.

Rumple reached out, his hands connecting with the soft fabric of her skirt as the song crashed to an end. Belle twined herself around Rumple’s neck, catching the eyes of Soulja Boy who was still watching them from his place at the boom box. 

“You know the one I want?” She asked, pleased when Soulja Boy smiled back. 

A funk beat pulsed through the speakers accompanied by a squeal from the Beauty. Rumpelstiltskin looked on in horror as Belle began to sling her hips around to the beat. 

“SATURDAY NIGHT AND WE IN THE SPOT, DON’T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH.” 

Rumple felt his mouth gape almost as far as his trousers as Belle jived in front of him, rhythmically shedding her clothing in time to the music. 

Belle rubbed her lovemaking supplies up against Rumple’s arse she moaned out in pleasure. “OHhHHHH, funk Rumpel!” she moaned. “You’re funking me up!” she told him saucily.

Rumple groaned as his cock came into contact with the wet heat that was spreading across all of Belle’s bottom. He gripped her hips as she bounced in time with the music. 

“Are you sure, Belle?” He panted, knowing that even though she was ecstatic to be in her home and with her seemingly favorite songs, if she didn’t really want to give herself to him, he couldn’t go any further. 

Belle turned her skirts falling lightly to the floor, “Yes Rumple,” she leaned up and pressed her lips lightly to his, “I’m sure.” 

Rumple grinned, drawing her now naked lower half closer to his, plucking at the remaining ties to his trousers. His rather large estate fell out, finally free from all the confines of his blasted pants. He’d remember to start wearing things with less cumbersome enclosures if this was going to become a more regular occurrance. And boy did he hope it would. 

The blunt tip of his cock brushed against Belle’s tight ass, spreading the moisture that was gathering from her folds. A grunt escaped his lips that was laughably in time with the ridiculous funk music that was still blasting from the stupid speaker system. 

Rumple froze. 

He’d forgotten about Soulja Boy. 

“Belle? Are we sure we’re...alone?” 

Belle giggled, “of course, lovely. Soulja Boy always knows when I don’t need his assistance.” 

“You’ve done this before?!” 

“Well,” a smile stole across her lips, “never with a partner.” 

Rumple’s lust surged through him at the words, and he gripped even tighter against her hips. “Get ready.” His cock brushed back against her, closer this time to his ultimate goal. 

Belle canted her hips back, desperately seeking counterpoint to Rumple’s small thrusts. The tip of his cock slipped in slightly and Rumple could have sworn the two of them were the source of the music echoing through the corridors. 

The corridors. 

If Maurice walked in on them, they’d be dead before he could magic them home. He flicked a finger towards each opening, sealing the hall against anyone seeking something he wasn’t ready to give, namely a glimpse of the writhing vixen in his arms. 

His member slipped in another inch, pushing against Belle’s ever so warm, wet channel. Furthered on by the words echoing through the air. 

“If you sex-ay than flaunt it…” 

At the points of rhythm, Belle pushed back even farther, striving to take him even deeper. 

Their mingled groans harmonized with the song that Soulja Boy had obviously placed on repeat. Rumple couldn’t decide if he wanted to thank him or find him and strangle him. 

Finally, he felt himself slide as far into Belle as he was able and he plastered himself against her back, trembling from the feeling of finally being inside her as well as from keeping time with the ridiculous beat. 

“Rumple,” Belle sounded wrecked. “Move.” 

Rumple pulled out, missing her heat even as he knew he could return slamming back in as the song finally, mercifully, changed. 

“If your lips are movin’, if your lips are movin’” 

Belle’s perfectly lips fell open as he rocked into her, finding the new beat jaunty enough to keep up with it. 

“Faster Rumple!” 

“I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk…” 

Their grunts created a grotesque bass line as they twined against each other trying desperately to stay upright. 

“Belle…” Rumple moaned, pulling her tight as he thrust up into her. 

He felt her walls quiver slightly as he began to erupt, too weak to resist her scalding center for another second. 

“Rumple…” Belle moaned, collapsing against him as her legs gave out in the throes of her orgasm. 

He scrambled against the wall for purchase as he pulsed within Belle’s wetness. 

“Belle..Belle.. I’m…”

There was a huge crash and Rumple’s balance overcorrected and they collapsed against the wall before ending up on the floor. Rumple slipped out of Belle, softening against her thigh, as their mixed wetness spread onto the floor. 

“Wow..” Belle smiled at him, reaching towards his face to press kisses lightly against his jaw. She looked up at him seriously before singing, “Now I know what they mean, he’s a love machine… OH HE MAKES ME DIZZY!”

Rumple chuckled. “We could’ve been so comfortable in our own bed, darling.” 

Belle giggled, “Good thing it’ll still be there later. Now come on, take me home.” 

Rumple nodded, leaning his head against the wall trying to catch his breath and summon his magic when he heard it. A humming. 

It was Mrs. Potts and she was singing. “You know I like my chicken fried,” she sang out.

Belle burst out laughing as the purple swirl of magic snatched them up faster than Mrs. Potts could breathe the next word. 

They landed back in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle, still in their states of undress. 

Belle recovered enough to stand to wobbly feet, “Whadya say? I brought back my iPod. Ready to put it on shuffle?”


End file.
